


Let's Go on a Family Holiday (& Then Not Leave the Room)

by MissDavis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Body Modification, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Piercings, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis
Summary: Sherlock looked up, noting that John’s bare chest lacked the glossy sheen of suncream that he had been anticipating.A 221B ficlet written for theSummer 2019 221B Challenge.





	Let's Go on a Family Holiday (& Then Not Leave the Room)

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B ficlet (exactly 221 words and the last one starts with "B").
> 
> Technically, this is set in my pre-existing [Breakable universe](https://archiveofourown.org/series/300966), but all you need to know is that John got his nipple pierced and then immediately panicked that Mummy would see it when they went to Sherlock's cousin's wedding in Spain. This is after they have arrived at the resort for the wedding.

John emerged from the hotel bathroom wearing only his swim shorts. "I can't go swimming,” he announced. 

Sherlock looked up, noting that John’s bare chest lacked the glossy sheen of suncream that he had been anticipating. "Why not?" 

"I forgot a swimshirt and the hotel shop doesn't carry adult sizes." He frowned. "Do not suggest I wear a child's shirt." 

"I know you can't." Sherlock grinned, letting his gaze travel across John’s chest muscles to—oh. "You don't want anyone to see your new jewellery." 

"Nope. Not a conversation I'm having with your mother. Or your father, or your aunts. Not even your cousin Nick." 

"Nick would approve." 

"Exactly why I need a swimshirt." 

"It's just a nipple ring. No one will say anything, if they even notice." 

"Your mother's already told me I need a haircut and congratulated me on you gaining four pounds. She'll definitely notice." 

Sherlock unfolded himself from the bed and crossed the room. He pulled off his own shirt, then let himself fall into John's arms, knowing he would be caught. He bent to kiss his way from shoulder to nipple, pulling the ring into his mouth. Gently. For now. "Maybe we should stay inside. Wouldn't want you to get sunburned at the pool. Although, if I do this right, you will probably end up bruised."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more about John's nipple, he gets it pierced in [Chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733127/chapters/20768377) of [Breaking Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733127/chapters/20021335). When I mentioned they would be going to a family wedding in that story, I didn't really intend to write it, but then I saw this summer challenge and decided I needed a quick break from my WIP.
> 
> [Here's the first story in the Breakable series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522717/chapters/5605520), which is a long hurt/comfort fic and nothing at all like this little bit of fluff. Hope you can enjoy them both!
> 
> **Update: Yeah so when Moriarty pulled off John's shirt on live television in Side Effects, this ficlet stopped making sense, but let's pretend John has a nipple ring he wants to hide from Mummy in every universe.


End file.
